As night falls
by Zeyho
Summary: A stranger appeares in the woods of Gravity Falls. Can Wendy trust him? Or will Robbie get to him after every things Wendy did to protect her new friend? This takes part after Wendy breaks up with Robbie. [Wendy x OC]
1. Chapter 1

A young redheaded girl was runing as fast as she could through the dark and cold forest. She didn't care about the two boys that was yelling her name as loud as they could or the fact that she was so inside the forest that not even the full moon light couldn't get through the trees she knew soo well. Soon enought she reached a small yet beautiful waterfall next to a big,old,tree on wich were scratched her initials,it was her secret hideout. She stood there teared up and thinking about how her EX-boyfriend really was,how couldn't she see it was a mystery. Lost in thoughts she couldn't observe the hours she spended here or the surprise that was right beside her...

"Miss..?" a strong yet warm voyce appeared out of nowhere and scared the young girl making her jump two feet away. "Oh,s-sorry! I didn't intend to scary you...I just heard you crying and...I through I should check on you. NOT that intend to do anything to you!" the boy said imediatly pulling his hands up putting a scared fake look.

The girl was amuzed at the boys actions,they were strange but yet they were somehow inocent and concerned.

"What's up with the atitude man? Chill up I was just surprised that's all... So what's your name?"

"Mark,and yours is?" the young man replied as he got closer enough for the girl to see his face

'Wendy. Nice to meet you Mark,but how is that I never saw you before?"

"I'm new here,I just bought a apartament and I took a walk. I didn't tough I would end up amuzing a beautiful girl like you but hey...not complaining."

"You're wierd... But do you want to hang up tomorrow or something?"

"I got a better idea. Since it's five in the morning let's go get a drink and something to eat,on me of course."

"Hm..sure. Let's go."

The two finded their way to the diner quite fast. After someone eventually took their orders they started to do some small talk about everything. Mark was getting attached to the girl he just met and surprinsingly Wendy took a liking on the strange boy as well. In less than a hour the boy knew more about her than anyone else and had made her get her head away from Robbie and Dipper. After some more talk Wendy asked the boy to come meet her at the plece she works and make some pranks to Stan. When he said yes a smile appeared on the girl face and a fuzzy feeling appeared in the both teenagers as Mark returned the smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you really fight with a mountain lion? How did you beat it?!" Mabel asked the new customer.

"Didn't beat it, more like hit and run for your life. I hit it really hard and run for my life,I even got a gift from it,a scar on my forearms, cool right?"

"Doesn't it hurts?" Dipper asked

"Nah...At first a litle but now not even a litle."

"Wow..." both preteens said in unison

None of them noticed that Wendy entered the shop half asleep and lost in thoughts. She was thinking about the strange guy she meet yesterday night. Due to the sleepiness she couldn't remember his face very well. Loud laughings brought her back to reality, she saw the twins with a new customer.

A kinda skinny guy that was a litle taller than her with black hair,dark, brown eyes and glasses. He was wearing skinny black jeans scratched at both knees, a gry sleeveless hoodie with "GO HARD OR DIE" under a strange black symbol, a black and red cap and with three claws scars on each forearm. In her opinion the boy looked good and had a joking aura around him.

Dipper noticed Wendy and called out to her making both Mabel and the customer turn around and smile. "Wendy! Do you know Danzel?"

"Danzel? Never heard of you,you're knew here?" Wendy replied

"I doubt you remember me,I mean you were really tired yesterday night but maybe you remember me at Mark?"

"No fucking way...Mark?! Damn,I never knew you look so, well,good. But I didn't thought you would actually came so why are you here? "

"Well...I'm a man of word andI though you would use some help at work, free of course."

As Stan heard that he immediately accepted and gave them a really long list of work. Eventually after they did almost all the things on the list and a lot of small talk they ended up cleanings the basement. Wendy was up on a mobile stair looking for something when she slipped and falled on top of Mark causing their lips to accidentally touch. After some second when the shock state dissapeared they still didn't pull away. Mark wrapped his hands around Wendy's back pulling her closer as she was wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him passionately. She pulled away in need of air Mark grind.

"Too much?" he said smiling.

"Shut it..." she replied as she kissed him again

Slowly but surely the kiss was turning into a make out. Mark pushed himself on top on Wendy as his hands moved all over her body. As the make out was turning into more Wendy pulled away.

"Mark,let's just stop...I never..." a kiss, wich she gladly accepted, cut her off.

"I know but if we will do it let's not do it in a creepy basement ok?" he replied

They laughed for some minutes until Dipper opened the door and they all went to eat and after that to break some rules like they always do.


	3. Chapter 3

It already passed a month since Mark started working at Mystery Shacks. The twins were starting to like him but Dipper still had his suspicions about the the new employee. Sure he is a cool guy and Wendy liked him but still,in this town no one is who you think they are,especially someone who just appeared out of nowhere.

As the preteen was lost in thoughts his sister came around jumping extremely happy.

"You won't believe what just happened! Mark just asked Wendy out,and she accepted! "

"Wait,what? Are you crazy? Why the hell are you so happy? Mark is dangerous! Wendy might be in serious trouble?!"

"Oh,come on... Mark is our friend, he wouldn't hurt her. What made you say this?"

"Listen,I just found something in the book about someone who just suddenly appeared in the city one night just like him. The one who wrote the book called him a Hunter - a deamon in a human body that kills young girls after he made them fall for him. What if mark is a Hunter?"

"Bro,you are crazy... Mark really likes Wendy. Get to know him a litle more and you will see he really cares about her."

"Fine,but if he hurts her,even a litle,he will regret it..."

Meanwhile,Mark and Wendy wee heading to a old caban from the deep forest to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Think your friends like me?"

"Don't worry so much,they will,ok? Chill out dude..."

"Meh,it's not like I'm afraid they won't but I'm really nervous about us and the gang going to your house later. Fathers usually hate me, brotbers especially..."

"Easy, big guy...It's not like I'm going to say 'Hi dad,he is my boyfriend. What do you say?' or anything... So calm down,ok Mark? Beside why ae you so afraid of? You're a cool,interesting and smart guy,you can make my dad think you are some kind of genius if you want..."

"Yeah, yeah... It's not like I am a genius. I know your father will like my character but I'm eighteen, and should I remind you that you are sixteen? That's a litle way too big problem..."

"Why's that? You're mature, collected, you work hard and have a great job at that new restaurant... Practically I ask myself why you like me,I'm mot even close to your league and that boss of yours is older and more awesome."

"Emy? She is cruel and a psycho. Wendy I already told you that you are exactly my type ok? Chill out girl..." said the teen laughing

"You...are totally hopeless..."

"And totally crazy... Just like you."

"Can't argue on that..." she replies as she gave the boy a quick peck on the lips before meeting with the gang.


End file.
